


Hold Me Close

by bitchmitchie



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Cuddles!, Drabble, M/M, mavi goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchmitchie/pseuds/bitchmitchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avi is so insistent when he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrywrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/gifts).



> This is just a fluffy little drabble. I am Mavi trash.

Mitch is barely awake, stuck in that delicious in between feeling where he feels like he's floating, but the warmth of the blankets slowly bring him back down. He sighs, shifting a little and trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep when he feels strong arms wrap around his waist.

He hums, smiling when the arms tug at him until he's dragged nearly halfway across the bed and his back is pressed against a warm chest. Mitch shivers all over, the new heat making goosebumps rise on his arms.

He's about to settle down and try to sleep again when he feels kisses being pressed against the back of his neck, so warm and a little scratchy.

"Avi," Mitch slurs, squeezing at the hands around his waist. "It's too early.."

He swears he can hear Avi smiling, and he's sure of it when he feels teeth against his shoulder, dragging gently over his skin. "It's nearly ten," Avi murmurs, the sound rumbling through their bodies and Mitch would moan if he was awake enough.

"Yeah, _early_ ," he repeats, but doesn't make a move to stop Avi's kisses. The man is so insistent when he wants to be and Mitch hums as Avi runs his beard over his skin, tickling him just a little. Avi presses kisses all over the back of his neck and upper back, paying close attention to the hickey he left last night on Mitch's shoulder, tender to the touch now.

"It's purple," Avi mumbles like he's surprised, running his lips over it.

Mitch bites his lip, pressing back against Avi's chest. "That's what happens when you bite, daddy. You were being rough and I bruise like a peach," he says quietly and he smiles because he knows Avi is blushing, feeling the man press another kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Shut up," Avi murmurs and Mitch can't help but laugh a little, playing with Avi's fingers on his tummy.

"What? You can get all rough and spank me but I can't talk about it?" he teases and Avi groans, embarrassed, and presses his fingers hard against Mitch's tummy, making him gasp and jolt forward.

"Oh, _no_ , don't you _dare_ \- " Mitch starts but Avi has his other arm wrapped tight around his waist and he can't move even if he tried. He gasps again, desperate, and Avi smirks against his neck and tickles him, fingers brushing over his tummy over and over and Mitch _squeals_ , thrashing on the bed .

"No, _no_ , Avi! _Stop_!" he screeches, trying to pull Avi's hands away but he's giggling too hard to make any actual effort.

"Yeah? What were you saying, Mitchy?" Avi taunts, digging his fingers into his sides and Mitch groans, bucking forward and feeling tears spring to his eyes from how hard he's laughing. He tries to roll away, clinging to the sheets next to him but Avi is much stronger, tickling him until he can't catch his breath.

"Daddy, I - I get it, _stop_!" he pleads and Avi finally slows down, running his hands up his chest and resting them on his shaking tummy once more. 

"You _suck_ ," Mitch whimpers, his face and stomach hurting from laughing and thrashing so hard and Avi laughs, nipping at the skin right under his ear and wrapping his arms around Mitch's waist again, pulling him so close.

"Hmm, no, I'm pretty sure that was last night," Avi says and Mitch actually gasps, so surprised he nearly flings off the bed.

"Avi!" he exclaims, turning to look at him and the man is nearly purple, trying to hide his face in Mitch's neck. "Wow, talk dirty to me, daddy," he giggles and Avi groans again, shoving his face against Mitch's back.

"I'm going back to sleep," Avi grumbles and Mitch giggles, squeezing Avi's hands.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Mitch yawns, his eyes closing again and he smiles so big his face hurts when he feels Avi sigh against him, pressing another sweet kiss on his skin.


End file.
